Doing Nothing
by Faerie Nyx
Summary: Sirius runs away. He shows up on the doorstep of Remus, hoping to stay the summer. MWPP time. RLSB.
1. Prologue: Christmas

Doing Nothing

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: No characters are mine, for if they were the world wouldn't, and I mean WOULDN'T, be the same. I wish they were through, don't doubt me on that.

Notes/Warnings: Slash to follow, though with me that's almost a given… on second thought that is a given.

Looking out over the parapets, the gloom of midnight made the Forbidden Forest seem even more forlorn, if that was at all possible, and the ice-edged lake was as black as the sky above. It was quite a depressing sight for those few students staying behind on break. The castle was silent, not a soul moving, even Peeves seemed to have retired for the night… though, atop the Astronomy Tower stood one, lone figure.

Remus stood, watching the moon silently rise into the pitch black sky. Heaving a sigh, he sat on the edge of the tower wall, his thoughts darkened by the coming full moon, on Christmas Eve no less, and the loneliness to be experienced during break. James and Peter had returned to their families. Sirius was probably ordered to return; that family of his was a horror.

With a deep sigh, Remus left the parapets and climbed down the tower stairs. He moved along with silent steps, avoiding Mrs. Norris with the help of his enhanced hearing. In a few long minutes he was in Gryffindor Tower, the common room deathly silent and empty. Too his knowledge, he was one of three Gryffindor students still present. There was a girl in her seventh year, a boy in his second year, and of course himself in his fourth year. It was probably the same in the other three houses. He'd find out tomorrow morning at breakfast, when they'd have everyone eating at one table.

Up in his dorm room, Remus collapsed on his bed, releasing a heavy sigh. Not caring to get under the covers, he curled up in his day's robes. His dreams were inky and bland, forgettable, possibly non-existent. Waking up with sunlight falling over his bed, he stretched and sat up. After a shower and dressing, he went down to the Great Hall.

Two first year Slytherin boys, a third year Ravenclaw girl, a first year Hufflepuff girl, and sixth year twins, a boy and girl, in Hufflepuff, that was who else was left in the school. All teachers, though, were still present. Despite the fact that everyone was at one table, the students separated into houses. Remus even noticed the separation of years, which he took part in. But then again, without the other Marauders, he was a loner.

The day passed similarly, Remus spending time between meals in the library or reflecting atop the Astronomy Tower. Dinner was smaller than usual, and simple. At eleven, he retired to Gryffindor Tower, Ms. Pinch having locked up the library. He passed through the common room taking note of the seventh year girl sleeping on the couch before the fire; it must've been too lonely being the only girl in the dorm. With his head down, he climbed the stairs and entered his room.

Stripping his robes, Remus stumbled across the room to his bed. His bed creaked and he looked up, for he hadn't yet touched it. Grey-blue eyes stared back at him from his pillow in the gloom of the night. Something – a hand – brushed against him bringing him out of his entranced state. He smiled and lay down next to the other form already there, brushing his hand down their side.

"Remus…" the voice caught, "they… tried to hurt me…" A tear fell from one grey-blue eye to be wiped away by a gentle thumb.

"Sirius… it's over now." He hugged Sirius to his chest. "I won't let them hurt you. You're with me, and nothing will harm you again. Sleep…" Remus stroked lightly down his friend's back in an attempt to calm him.

"Thank you." Sirius murmured as he fell into sleep's embrace, shortly followed by Remus.

The next morning was slow; it seemed the sun simply did not wish to rise. Though, when it gave way, beams of light stretched over the two sleeping forms in Remus' bed. Sirius groaned at the bright intrusion and turned to hide his eyes, curling into the warm arms around him even deeper. Remus blinked awake, black hair obscuring his vision. With a chuckle, he attempted to free himself from his bed, only to find arms about his waist and his arm trapped beneath Sirius. Resigning from his efforts to get out of bed, Remus laid back, watching the changing patterns of sunlight in the room as the sun rose to a decent position in which Sirius would awaken, fully.

When the sunlight, once again, reached Sirius' eyes, the boy squirmed. There was no place to hide from the light this time, and Sirius woke to amber eyes staring at him; a hint of amusement in their depths, like the playfulness of the sun that very morning. "Morning…" he breathed.

"Good morning, Padfoot… may I have my arm back?"

Sirius smirked and bounded off the bed in the direction of the bathroom. "I shower first," he called, before shutting the bathroom door resolutely behind himself.

Sighing, Remus sat up. He knew the young Sirius Black too well to know that the boy still wanted to sulk about his family. He had figured it out at the beginning of his second year; Sirius was hated by his family. This made Sirius hate them, or at least try to, to cover up how much this hurt him. So instead of sulking, Sirius would smirk and joke, all the while his eyes told the truth, the painful truth. Once he had tried to confront his friend about it, the morning after a similar night of tears as last night, and all he got was a cold shoulder and hidden tears.

The bathroom door flung open, startling Remus. Sirius walked into the room, a towel around his waist and last night's clothes bundled in his arms. "Your turn."

Remus nodded and left the room to take his shower, closing the door much more softly than it had been opened. Sirius' eyes remained on the door for a moment, then he dropped his arms of clothes. He had kept his chest covered with them when Remus was there, and his back faced away, not wanting pity from his friend. Thin scars, still pink in some places, littered his torso. He had never been beaten before like this; hexed yes, but physically never. He never would have thought they'd take a whip to him, their son, but apparently that relation never mattered. Why would it? He wasn't a Muggle hater, he wasn't a dark arts enthusiast – actually he preferred DADA, and he was gay to top it off. Just what the noble and most ancient house of Black needed. He was like a slap in the face to the rest of his family, and they hated it. They hated him.

Sirius shook himself out of his thoughts and moved to his travel trunk, digging for clothes. He didn't want Remus to see him like this, never like this. He didn't want him to pity or worry over him, just like Remus didn't want anyone's pity for being a werewolf. He shrugged into a heavy sweatshirt, nothing underneath, and pulled on a clean pair of underwear. He searched some more and found nothing besides uniform trousers and leather pants, neither of which he was in the mood to wear. Sighing in defeat, he sunk to the floor. A thought crossed his mind and he crept to Remus' trunk, they were about the same size, weren't they? He dug and came to a pair of dark blue jeans with his size on the tag. As he pulled them on, Remus opened the bathroom door.

"Those are mine, aren't they?" Sirius spun around, apparently he hadn't heard him enter. Remus looked down Sirius' form and smiled before again meeting grey-blue eyes. "They look good on you."

"Thanks." Sirius buttoned up the pants, then swung his arms out, striking a pose. "What do you think?" Remus didn't answer him. Instead, the amber eyed boy dug through the rest of his trunk and brought out a similar pair of jeans and a brown, button down shirt. "Those… look familiar…"

Remus smiled and pulled on the clean clothes. "You bought me them… for my birthday."

"Aa. That's why." Sirius chuckled and straightened Remus' hair without a thought. "Breakfast?"

Nodding, the two left the dorm. At the bottom of the stairs was the seventh year, who looked at them in confusion for Sirius' presence. Then, shaking her head amusedly, she ran up the girl's dormitory stairs.

"I've already made my come back, it seems."

In answer, Remus smiled, then pulled Sirius behind him on his way out of the tower. They walked slowly to breakfast, without classes there was no reason to rush. At the Great Hall, Sirius' presence was treated with curious looks from other students and a knowing smile from Dumbledore; always a knowing smile from him over his half-moon spectacles.

They dug into their meals without conversation to fill the silence between them. Only, every once in a while, they'd catch each other's eye and smile. In a few short minutes the two had finished their breakfasts and exited the Great Hall.

"It's so hollow without the rest of the school." Remus smiled forlornly. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Nothing…"

"We do nothing together then." Sirius slid his hand into Remus' and pulled the boy along, through a maze of halls and stairs. After a while, maybe twenty minutes, they were in an older part of the castle. Yet, the black haired boy continued leading… into a courtyard, overgrown and thriving. "What do you think?" He released his hold on Remus' hand. "I thought of you when I found it, after the Halloween feast." Remus nodded, just continuing from tree to tree, plant to plant, brushing his palm over bark, leaf, and stem as if in greeting. "Do you like it?"

Remus stopped, his hand frozen in midair, floating inches from a tree trunk. He turned back to Sirius and smiled. "It's beautiful… thank you." He turned back to the tree and stroked over the trunk. "Beautiful…"

"You too…" Sirius murmured under his breath. "Beautiful…" He walked to the largest tree in the courtyard, a willow, and sat at its base, his back to the trunk. Leaning his head back, he watched as Remus went about the small paradise, a smile gracing his lips. It didn't matter what others thought of him, what his family thought of him; when he was in this place, in this spot, he could let go of the world and be himself without expectations. He could be good, be talented, hell, he could be gay and it no longer mattered… He could be in love with Remus, a werewolf who faced enough hatred as is, and live to tell about it… that is if Remus, himself, never found out. Remus…

Suddenly, the amber eyed boy turned to face Sirius. "Share…" He walked to the willow, then fell to his knees before his friend. "Tell me how you found this place…" Remus rested his arms and chin on Sirius' bent knees. "Why did you think of me?"

"I… I was wandering after the feast… I…" Sirius blushed, "I got lost and ended up here… I… I thought of you because… you find me when I'm lost." A hand stroked over his cheek and the young Black looked up into amber eyes and a smile. Without a thought, he added, "It's beautiful, like you." The hand stopped, and Sirius' head drooped. He felt a shift of fabric. It was too much to say. He told his one, true secret… to the one person who couldn't know. The hand pulled away, saddening Sirius. Then, lips brushed over his cheek, light and feather soft. "Remus?"

"Thank you." Remus shifted to sit next to Sirius. He laid his head on the boy's shoulder and hugged his waist. "No one… has ever told me that." Closing his eyes, he nuzzled into the crook of Sirius' neck and curled around his torso. "No one…"

"What lies have you also been told? You're beautiful, intelligent… and loved. Don't forget that." Sirius shifted his hand through Remus' hair. "You're loved…"

"By you?"

Sirius bit his lip. "Yes… by me…" He cringed, but relaxed at the touch of a hand stroking down his back. "Remus, is that okay?" The amber eyed boy nodded against his neck. "Good… that's good…" Sighing, Sirius leaned his head to rest on top of Remus'. "I like doing nothing," he said after a while.

Remus smiled, "Me, too…"

Notes: Continue? Don't continue? Reviews of all kinds are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1: Runaway

Doing Nothing: Chapter 1: Runaway

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The world is against me.

Warnings/Notes: RL/SB slash. MWPP time. I really don't know where I'm going with this. It's just whatever I end up writing.

* * *

It only took them until the night of his return for them to beat him; first for running off during the Christmas hols and second for being a disgrace to the family name, as usual. This was the first time, though, that they had taken his wand. They probably didn't want him to take the easy way out on the Knight bus. But he'd leave anyway; he had to get out.

So that night, Sirius found himself trudging a bag, his trunk was too big, down the street and away from his so-called home at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. James was at a family reunion in Wales; so going to him was out of the question. Peter lived in a muggle town a good ways away. That left Remus, not nearly as far as Pete, but enough to get Padfoot exhausted.

At the end of the neighborhood was the woods, on the other side of which would be the road going past Remus' town. Sirius swung his bag up and around his torso and walked into the tree line. A few meters in, he dropped to his knees and changed to Padfoot. This would be one of his more tiring runs. That's when it started to rain.

* * *

They had been finishing up the dishes when Remus heard scratching on the stone walk up to the small cottage. "Mum?"

"Yes, dear?" Eira Lupin continued to soap up the dishes used.

Remus set the plate he'd been drying on the counter. "Something's outside."

Eira stopped cleaning and dried off her hands on a towel. "Are you sure it isn't the storm?"

Remus nodded and walked to the door. Opening it, he looked out into the darkness. A shadow moved near the garden gate. "Hello?"

"Remus?" Grey-blue eyes looked up from the darkness.

"Sirius." He ran down the path towards the eyes and wrapped his arms around the soaked body. "What happened? What did they do to you?"

Sirius leaned into Remus almost collapsing from exhaustion. "Can I… stay with you?"

"Shit, Sirius. We need to get you inside." Remus almost carried his into the cottage. "Mum, he-"

"Get him to the sofa, sweetie," Eira called from the living room, a basket of healing potions tucked under her arm and blankets in the other.

Remus pulled Sirius into the living room, lying him down on the couch. As he moved away to make a space for his mum, he felt a pull on his sleeve. Sirius didn't want him to leave.

"Remus, I need room."

Glancing at his mum, Remus turned back to his friend on the couch. "Let me do it, please."

Eira looked between the two boys and set her loads on the coffee table. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Remus nodded and kneeled between the table and sofa. "I'm getting you out of these wet clothes, okay Sirius?" He didn't get an answer before Sirius tried to unbutton his shirt. "Stop," he grabbed Sirius' hands, "I can do it." Remus clasped the hands for a moment longer, then released them to undress his friend. Slowly he worked off the soaked shirt, revealing scarred skin. "Sirius?" Brushing over the thin scars, Sirius flinched away. Amber eyes looked up to Sirius'.

"Don't…"

"I'm sorry." Remus pulled the shirt away, flinging it onto the floor. Getting rid of shoes and socks, he started working at the belt around Sirius' hips. This was not the situation he had wanted to do this in, but it had to be done. Remus slid the belt off, and then unfastened his friend's pants, pulling them off to join the shirt on the floor. He lifted a blanket from the stack his mum had left and laid it over Sirius' legs, getting another to wrap around his torso. Turning away, Remus dug through the basket, pulling out two potions, one for the cold and the other for cuts and scrapes. He wished he had something for the scars, but he could hardly afford it if such a potion existed. He turned back and gestured for Sirius to drink the potions he'd handed him.

Sirius scowled at the taste, but swallowed anyway. He returned the vials and pulled the blankets further around himself. It was only when Remus' back was turned that he mumbled, "Thank you." He smiled when Remus whipped around to look at him. Grasping the amber-eyed boy's hand, he pulled him nearer. "Stay with me… tonight?" He prayed Remus would despite his mother's presence. He needed to feel loved tonight, even if it was just platonic.

Remus offered his free hand, confusing Sirius. "The sofa's hardly big enough, Padfoot." He pulled Sirius up from the sofa, tucking one blanket back around his hips. "Can you make it?" Sirius nodded and the two trudged up towards Remus' room; Eira glanced at them as they passed through the kitchen.

After slowly climbing the stairs, the pair entered the first door on the right. Remus carried Sirius to his bed and sat him on the edge. He pulled the blankets from Sirius' body and laid them next to the comforter. "Lie back," he whispered, and Sirius obeyed. Remus pulled up the covers and added blankets.

"Remus?"

Looking up, he smiled. "Just a second." He toed off his socks and pulled off his shirt, then blushed into the dark room as he stripped off his pants. Remus crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Sirius. "Better?"

Sirius nodded; numb. He leaned into Remus, praying the wolf couldn't hear his heart. It wouldn't stop pounding in his ears, making him whine. He could hear Remus mumble something like 'it's all okay' but he didn't really hear. He wanted to kiss the lips so near. He should've gone to Peter's. Coming here wasn't one of the smartest things he'd done, but he never did think things through. Instead he curled into Remus' arms and rested his head under his friend's chin.

Remus hugged Sirius closer, his eyes drifting shut. His legs bumped into Sirius' and after a second they slowly intertwined, almost shy-like. He lay there for minutes wondering if he could trust himself with Sirius and fall asleep. After a while, he noticed the slow, even breaths against his chest. Sirius had fallen asleep, but he couldn't. How could he expect his body to behave in such a close proximity? He couldn't, so instead he lay awake both praying for and condemning the next sunrise.

He had heard his mum pass his door earlier in the night without a word. He could barely grasp what might be going through her mind tonight – with Sirius' sudden arrival and then taking him to bed without even an introduction. Morning was going to be hell.

First rays of the dawn poured through the bedroom window as Remus finally gave into sleep at his body's request.

Sirius blinked awake reluctantly when the sun's light danced over his eyes. Taking a moment to remember the previous night's events, he found himself to be comfortably pressed into Remus. Centimeters from his nose was Remus' neck and he watched the pulse there, enticing him. He wanted to kiss it, but if he were to wake up Remus… Why did he have to fall for someone who'd never look at him the way he looked at them?

When minutes turned to hours, he pulled away far enough to see his friend's face and make sure the boy was asleep. Eyes were still shut, so Sirius decided to indulge in a hobby of his – Remus watching.

Hours passed and soon the entire bedroom was full of light. Yet Remus still slept. It was only until the smells of breakfast wafted up into the room that he woke meeting grey-blue eyes.

"Morning, Moony. I think breakfast is ready, if the smells are any clue," Sirius teased with a smile. Yet neither moved to get up, instead they lay in comfortable silence watching the other. "Thank you," the black haired boy whispered after a moment. Remus only smiled back at him.

"Boys, breakfast!"

Remus hugged Sirius closer for a second before climbing out of the bed. He walked to his dresser and pulled out clothes for the both of them, tossing Sirius his. "Mum's a great cook," he said as he dressed. Turning around, Remus realized his friend hadn't moved. Sirius' eyes were on his first scar, or at least where it was under his t-shirt. "Sirius?"

Sirius blinked back into the world. He'd never seen the bite that had started it all. It was along Remus' side from hip to chest, and jagged, almost ripped. Looking back into amber eyes he gave a weak smile. "Sorry…" Remus just nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sirius sat up, and pulled at the clothes Remus had picked out for him. Dressing, he gave a true smile, and said, "Home-cooked meal, huh?"

"Yep."

"Can't wait."

* * *

More Notes: Review, of course. Thanks to all who said I should continue… to think I hadn't planned on it. Hmm… well, review now.


	3. Chapter 2: Contact

Doing Nothing: Chapter 2: Contact

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: Characters are on my wish list; therefore I currently do not own them.

Warnings/Notes: RL/SB slash; taking place during the summer after Marauders' fourth year. Semi-suspicious mum. Oh, and to clarify/review a few things, Sirius went home for Christmas, Sirius was beaten, Sirius went back to Hogwarts during Christmas break (Prologue), school went on, school let out, Sirius went home, Sirius was beaten, Sirius runs to Remus at the beginning of the summer (Chapter 1). That's where we are.

* * *

The two climbed from the bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. At his first real look of Remus' mum, Sirius smiled. She was definitely more motherly than his, and home cooking? All he had at home was whatever Kreacher made and the elf never made his share taste good.

"Morning, mum." Remus grabbed Sirius' wrist bringing him forward. "This is Sirius."

"Hi, Mrs. Lupin."

"Call me Eira, darling. How long will you be staying?" she asked as she set plates on the small, circular kitchen table.

"Can he stay for the summer? Is it alright?" Remus asked before Sirius could answer. He blushed at his own forwardness.

Eira looked between Sirius and her son and smiled. "Of course, darling." She turned back to Sirius. "You're welcome to stay, Sirius, for however long you need."

"Thanks," Sirius said almost shocked. He sat at one of the plates and grinned. "It smells fantastic… Eira." He took a bite as Remus sat next to him. "Tastes better than home."

Remus heard his mum chuckle at the comment, then started at his own food.

Eira sat and began eating. "Sirius, dear, how did you and my son meet?"

Looking first to Remus, Sirius answered, "We met on the Hogwarts Express in our first year."

"That long ago?" Sirius nodded. Eira smiled at the two. Did Sirius know of her son's… illness? They had slept side-by-side last night. Surely if he didn't know, he noticed the scars. Then, arriving in such a storm; what was he thinking? Picking at her plate again, she asked, "You're in Gryffindor, too, then?" Both boys nodded. "Remus, can I have a word with you after -"

"I know about Remus, Mrs. Lupin… I… found out in our first year…"

Eira sat in shock a moment, before a cautious smile started to form. "I told you to call me Eira, dear." She finally began to eat normally.

The two boys smiled at each other and dug into their plates. Finishing in a short while, they set their plates on the kitchen counter, at Eira's request. The grabbed Sirius' bag from the entryway and went back up to Remus' room, closing the door.

Sirius started to unload his bag into the room, Remus watching his movements. "Sirius…" The black haired boy continued around the room, not hearing. "Sirius?" He didn't want to pry; he never wanted to, especially when it came to his friend's family. But the boy ran away. Something had to have happened. He wouldn't have left otherwise, no matter how horrid his family was. When no answer was given, he called again. "Sirius."

Looking up, Sirius gave a weak smile. "Remus, please…"

"Let it out."

Sirius dropped the clothes in his hands and walked to Remus, colliding into him and burying his head at the amber-eyed boy's neck. He clutched at Remus' sweater, a sob catching in his throat. He felt himself being cradled, and he welcomed it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come here. They were rocking, back and forth, calmingly. He could always count on Remus to do this for him, and to know when without having to ask.

Remus cradled him closer, unconsciously humming a lullaby to the black haired boy. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, not when he wanted to kiss Sirius. How stupid could he get? It was an accident waiting to happen.

Sirius' silent sobs ceased and he lifted his head, bumping noses with Remus. Catching Remus' eye, he brushed their lips together. he jerked back realizing what he'd done, saying, "Remus, I -"

"It's alright… it meant nothing…" Remus said, silencing Sirius with his fingertips. It hurt to say it, but if Sirius learned the truth… he wouldn't want to see him again, let alone stay the summer. "You're emotional. It's understandable to need… contact." Even if it was more than contact to him, he hugged him closer. At least he still had this contact.

Sirius sighed and leaned back into Remus. So it meant nothing. He could deal with that. He could handle mute rejection for the summer. Gods, he could even lie to himself. "Remus?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Sirius pulled back, and looked into amber eyes. "I… it means a lot… you're always there for me." Remus smiled and nodded to him. "They… they've started to beat me."

"The scars?" Sirius nodded at him, and Remus cupped the other's cheek. "When did it start?" Ice grey eyes looked back at him, sad. "Christmas," he whispered, understanding. "That's why you…" Sirius nodded again, his smile faltering. He guided Sirius to the bed, sitting him on the edge like the night before. He took hold of one of Sirius' hands, saying, "I won't let them hurt you. You're not going back there. Do you understand? Never go back to them, promise me."

"I promise," he whispered.

"Marauders' oath?" Remus asked strictly, though smiling.

"May I never prank or scar the innocent again, you have my word." Sirius' normal, cocky grin returned. "Now, Monsieur Moony, what exactly do you do all summer?"

"Nothing."

"You have to do something."

Remus shrugged. "I don't."

Sirius rolled his eyes, ending at his lap. Smiling widely, he grabbed Remus by the waist and pulled him onto the bed. He straddled him, pinning Remus' shoulders down. He leaned in, only stopping when their faces were inches from one another.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius leaned in to Remus' ear and whispered, "Ticklish, Moony?" Beneath him, the other started to struggle. He brushed his hands down from shoulders to the belly he'd straddled, finally tickling the amber-eyed boy.

Remus squirmed, laughing. They rolled on the bed; Remus attempting to fight back. After a few moments, he pushed the black haired boy from him. Lying side-by-side, he breathed heavily, "You're cruel and unusual."

"It's all in my nature, moonchild."

Remus blinked. "What did you say?"

"Moonchild," Sirius turned his head to look at Remus, "It that bad?"

Shaking his head, Remus looked back at Sirius with a smile. "No, it's kind of cute."

"Well you are cute."

"I'm a werewolf."

"You're a cute werewolf."

"… Seems like a bit of an oxymoron."

"Not possible."

"Sirius."

"Yes?"

Remus sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Why thank you."

Remus smiled, and slowly sat up, bringing up his knees to wrap his arms around. "Honestly, Sirius… there's nothing to do around here."

Sirius folded his arms behind his head. "Then it'll be like Christmas." He looked up when Remus turned to him. "Do you have a paradise here?" His answer was a smile.

* * *

A/N: How many people wanted them to kiss when Sirius straddled Remus, now? Don't worry, fluffy romance will start happening in the next chapter or two, I think, if everything goes to plan. Oh, and how many of you have seen/heard of the movie MoonChild (granted it's about vampires and not werewolves… and it stars Gackt and Hyde)? If not, I recommend it… highly. 


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Deny

Doing Nothing: Chapter 3: Don't Deny

By Faerie Nyx

**The only thing changed in this edit is the ending (and that is only slightly)**

Disclaimer: I suppose I own Rem's mum, or at least her name… somehow. Nothing else is mine unfortunately.

A/N: Slash, angst and sap moments, the usual. Thanks for staying with me so far. Let the story continue…

* * *

They had been walking for maybe an hour and Sirius was exhausted. Remus had led him past the rest of the town to the wood on the hilltop. Sirius started to wonder if they'd gone on a wild goose chase for a non-existent paradise, but when they entered a glade concealed from the path he knew he'd been wrong.

"What do you think?"

Sirius looked around the small glade, his mouth open in astonishment. "Merlin…" There was a brook weaving around, lush, green grass and large, flat rocks – the perfect escape. "It's great. It's better than the courtyard." He walked to the water's edge.

"No, it isn't." Remus remarked, his voice sharp.

Sirius turned back. "It is," he insisted. Remus glared at him and Sirius swallowed. "Remus… what's wrong?" It was Remus' turn to swallow, and drop his gaze. Sirius walked to him and grasped slim shoulders. "What is it?"

"This is where the wolf…"

Sirius released his grip abruptly. "Remus…" He stepped closer again and wrapped an arm around Remus' waist, cradling it. Cupping him at the back of the neck, he brought the head of tawny hair to his chest. "You didn't have to bring me here."

"I have nothing to fear here, but myself." Remus rested his hands on Sirius' hipbones, and hugged him slightly.

After a few moments, Sirius whispered back, "I don't fear you… you're where I'm safe."

"Sirius…"

"Stop doubting yourself. Don't do… what it is you do. Don't doubt, don't degrade, and don't deny yourself." Sirius massaged the back of Remus' neck with the pads of his fingers. "You've done that enough already." he finished.

"Don't deny?"

"Yeah, don't."

Remus pulled his head away from Sirius' chest and met grey ice eyes. "Why did you kiss me?" Sirius dropped his gaze. Smiling slightly, Remus cupped the other boy's cheek. "Don't deny yourself."

Sirius met Remus' eyes again. "I…" Something flashed there, in the amber eyes before him, and before he could stop himself he leaned in, bringing them an inch away from each other. "I want to kiss you again," his voice was quiet, but sure.

"Why don't you then?"

Sirius caught Remus' eyes for one last moment. He leaned in the rest of the way, pressing their lips together. His hand opened on the back of Remus' neck to press them closer, as did the hand cupping his own cheek. Their lips began sliding lightly against one another in a slow, intoxicating ethereal dance. It begged for more.

Flicking his tongue out at Sirius' lower lip, Remus asked for entrance, asked for the kiss to become deeper. He was welcomed with the lips parting beneath his own. Almost shyly, he slid his tongue inside to slide around Sirius'. The taste was divine, as unearthly as the black haired boy's name.

Sirius moaned, pushing back with his tongue and seeking out Remus' mouth, which he easily was admitted to. Chocolate was the only thought as he worked back and forth against the amber boy's tongue. He only pulled away for the sake of needing to breathe; otherwise he would've stay connected to those lips for as long as he could. He met amber eyes again. He let the hand he'd kept on Remus' neck slide into tawny hair and brought their foreheads together. "Why… didn't we do this sooner?" he asked, the last bit coming out as a laugh.

Remus smiled. "I honestly don't know." His hand cupping Sirius' cheek pulled away slightly to rub knuckles over the other boy's jawbone. "I… I'm in love with you, Sirius Black."

"I'm in love with you, too… moonchild."

"Are you ever going to stop with that?" Sirius shook his head and Remus smiled. "I figured as much."

"So why'd you ask?" A shrug was the answer. Sirius sighed and pulled Remus toward one of the flat rocks by the brook. "So, if we're staying here, if you want to stay here that is, what can we do to bide time until lunch?"

"Talk, sleep -"

"Didn't you sleep last night?" Remus shook his head; this caused Sirius to frown. "Then you will sleep, or at least rest your eyes, for the time. I'll have a one-sided conversation, okay?" Remus laughed lightly as he sat on the ground next to the rock Sirius sat on. He pulled Remus to rest his shoulders in his lap.

"So, you were right, your mum is a great cook. I wonder what she'll make for lunch. If it's as good as breakfast then I'll eat whatever she puts on our plates. Unlike Kreacher, sometimes I wondered if he purposely made my food taste bad or if he was just a bad cook. With him you could never tell cause he's always so grumpy. It isn't that he hates servitude; he is just always grumpy, like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed… every morning. Maybe someone should give him sleeping pills, maybe it'll make him sleep better and stop being grumpy. Actually, I don't think that'll even work. I think I already tried that, or maybe I'm thinking of something else.

"Have you ever thought someone could be improved like that? Don't tell James it was me, but once I put a mellowing charm on him. I think that's when he started fawning over that redhead… Lily Evans, right? Yeah, well I think the thing made him get in touch with his feminine side. He was all sappy and I actually found it quite amusing. I really don't think he noticed the spell was even on him. And then, of course, the Lily Evans-this, Lily Evans-that thing started. I'm actually regretting doing that damned charm, but his pain is my entertainment. You have to admit it is funny when she hits him for flirting with her. They have such an entertaining love-hate relationship. And they'd look so great together; I wonder how long it'll take them to actually start dating.

"Speaking of love-hate relationships, you should see my parents, but only if it were possible to watch from the Quidditch grandstands; just a safe distance between you and them. Think of all the tickets you could sell for something like that. When they fight, it's all out. They have charms and hexes flying, I have to stay in the attic to keep away from the after effects, but their yells are so hilarious. They really don't know how to creatively insult someone. It's backstabbing bastard, arse-hole, and whatever weak gibes they can come up with. I can insult better than either one of them. I have the Slytherins' hatred for me to prove it.

"You think that's why they hate me? 'Cause I'm not in Slytherin? I probably could've been myself and gotten away with it as long as I was in Slytherin. The hat almost put me in that bloody house; thank Merlin I ended up in Gryffindor. I don't think I could handle another house with loads of dark magic. It's bad enough at home. Regulus has turned into the son I never was, especially when he wrote home he'd gotten into Slytherin -"

"Sirius… you don't need to talk about this if you don't want to."

Sirius sighed and slid a hand into Remus' hair. "I'm sorry…"

Remus sat up and turned to face Sirius. He pulled them so their foreheads rested together. "It's not that I don't want to listen, it's just are you ready to vent all of this?"

Sirius almost answered 'yes' but stopped himself. He wasn't ready for all of this, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready for this. "No, I… I guess I'm not really ready for this," he whispered. He felt lips press into his and he jerked back a second.

"Sirius?"

"Sorry… I actually… forgot we could…"

"Kiss?" Sirius nodded against Remus. Smiling, Remus asked, "Do you… want me to remind you?" Sirius nodded again, so he pressed his lips forward. They started slow at first, but eventually gave way to more passion as their tongues warred for control. Breaking apart with gasping breaths, they smiled at each other.

"That was some reminder."

"Maybe I could do that every time you don't want to study with me."

Sirius chuckled and gave the tawny haired boy a short kiss. "No point to it, I'd only want to kiss you. No studying would get done."

"Then think of it as your reward for studying."

"You certainly like working things to your favor."

"Are you saying you wouldn't get anything out of it? At least you'd get homework done and get to kiss me as much as you'd like."

Sirius thought a moment. "Well, you sold me on that point. Just where would we get the privacy?"

"I know of a few places in the castle you three have yet to find."

"Don't be so sure."

"The same could be said to you."

Sirius rolled his eyes and tackled Remus, straddling his waist for the second time that day. "Ticklish?"

Before Sirius could carry out his threat, Remus flipped them. He pinned Sirius beneath him and titled his head to the side, canine-like. "Are you?" Sirius' eyes widened. "I'll take that as a yes." He started tickling the black haired boy's sides, keeping himself firmly planted on top of the squirming and laughing boy.

Sirius rolled to his stomach, causing Remus to tumble fully on top of him. Smirking, he crawled out from under him and, stumbling slightly, jumped the brook. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he ran off the woods on the other side of the glade.

"Sirius!" A large black dog emerged from the brush and trotted over to where Remus stood, calling. Amber eyes widened as he recognized the icy eyes looking back from the dog. "Sirius!" Padfoot jumped up, putting huge paws on Remus' chest and licked at his neck.

Sirius changed back quickly and before Remus could recover from the shock, he pressed their lips together. A few moments after Remus relaxed into the kiss, Sirius pulled back. "Hey, moonchild. Did I surprise you?"

"Git."

* * *

A/N: Review if you want to… 


	5. Chapter 4: It's You

Doing Nothing: Chapter 4: It's You

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned them… would anyone like to buy them for me?

A/N: The usual Remus and Sirius slash. And I changed last chapter slightly (the last bit). I realize there are some inconsistencies between this and the prologue, mostly because I haven't looked at that since I posted it and I had originally planned on this only being a one-shot. Sorry if it confused you. I suppose when I finish the story I can go back and fix those lovely inconsistencies. Now we continue…

* * *

When the sky became tinted purple above the glade, Remus and Sirius began heading back to the town. The sun was just dipping beneath the horizon by the time they walked up the path to Remus' home. Candles sat lit in the windows.

"Remus?"

"It's to call me home… They can be seen all the way from the other side of town on a clear night." Remus smiled back at Sirius before opening the front door. "We're home, mum." He walked in, heading back to the kitchen; Sirius followed close behind him.

Eira Lupin was standing over the kitchen stove, a skillet of buttered and baked rosemary potatoes in her hand. "Hello, dears. Remus, could you get the steaks from the grill outside?" She heard him shuffle out to do that. "Sirius, could you set the table? Plates and glasses are in the cupboard to the right of the sink, and flatware in the drawer beneath."

"Yeah, sure." Sirius set about the kitchen, making three places at the kitchen table. A second later Remus came in from outside, a plate of steaks in his hand, slipping off his shoes to leave by the door.

"Thank you, dears. Now go wash up, the potatoes will be done in just a moment." The two boys left for the bathroom, and Eira turned off the stove, putting the potatoes into a nearby bowl. As she set them on the table, Remus and Sirius returned, taking their place at the table side-by-side. "Start serving yourselves up while I get the rolls and milk, boys." When Eira returned with the last pieces of their meal, the three ate dinner in near silence with only the occasional question of how the teens' day had gone and where they had spent it.

Remus finished first and settled back in his chair, sipping the remainder of his glass of milk. Sirius was still working at the rest of his steak when Remus felt a foot rubbing up his pant leg. He settled his gaze on Sirius, as the teen was smiling slightly while eating. Grey-blue eyes flicked up to meet his eyes and Sirius smirked even more, then took another bite of steak.

When Eira finished, she pushed her plate away from her an inch and looked up to smile at the two boys. It faltered at the expressions they wore. Remus was watching Sirius, almost glaring, and Sirius was smirking, watching her son out of the corner of his eye as he ate. This didn't last long as Remus hit his knee on the underside of the table and gasped. "Remus, dear, are you alright?"

Remus gave a short smile. "I'm fine." He glared at Sirius as the boy finally finished his steak.

Swallowing, Sirius pestered, "Are you sure, Moony? You didn't hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine." Remus gave his '_drop it, or else_' look and Sirius nodded, though his foot slipped back up Remus' calf.

"Well, if that's the case, then you two can go upstairs if you'd like. I'll do the dishes tonight."

"I can help you, mum."

"Remus, you are hardly going to ditch your guest for dishes… you can do them tomorrow." Eira said in a 'no arguments' tone.

Remus nodded and stood up from the table, Sirius following suit. They headed up the stairs to Remus' room and Sirius closed the door behind them.

"Did you have to keep doing that? My mum was right there." Remus sat on his bed and glared at Sirius, his arms crossed over his chest. At Sirius' happy smile, he rolled his eyes. "Fine, I really don't care."

"You don't care about me?"

Remus gave a look that said 'use that whiney tone again and you're toast, you wanker' and sighed. He crawled forward and hooked a finger into the waistband of Sirius' pants, pulling him onto the bed. "I care about you. If I didn't, you wouldn't be here, now would you?"

"I guess not." Sirius said, mellowing. He slid himself into Remus' lap, curling into the boy's arms.

"Sirius?"

Sirius swallowed, his throat constricting, and buried his head at the crook of Remus' neck. He sobbed silently, choking on his own breath for short moments, and pulling them together so close, almost plastering himself to Remus. They rocked back and forth, in a steady rhythm, in Remus' attempt to calm the tears that couldn't fall. They were unsure of how long they stayed like that; all that was known was that Eira had already passed the bedroom door on her way to bed.

When Sirius seemed to have calmed, Remus took the nape of the boy's head in his hand and gently traced patterns on the skin there. "You don't have to tell me now. Wait until you're ready, I'll still listen to whatever it is that's bothering you."

"I love you."

Remus paused before answering, "I know."

"They found out when school let out. Regulus said something and they figured it out. It's why I ran."

Remus chose his words carefully. "If they can't accept you, there was no reason for you to stay. You did nothing wrong."

"It's not me they figured out. It's you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I realize how long it has been since I updated. I kept forgetting things I had put in previous chapters and had to go back and rewrite. Life's a bitch that had a litter of pissing puppies. Shit happens. I'm sorry. And for the swearing. That happens too. 


	6. Chapter 5: At Fault

Doing Nothing: Chapter 5: At Fault

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: My birthday's next month… who wants to buy me a gift?

Warnings: If you made it this far, you know this is slash. No need to repeat myself. What you should be warned of is I have another plot idea for this fic. Scary, I know. Maybe we should all cower in terror until it passes.

* * *

It had taken Remus most of the night to fall asleep after Sirius' confession. The Blacks knew about him. The most half-breed hating, pureblood raving wizards in England knew he turned into a werewolf come the full moon. Sirius had stayed up with him, to calm him and try to lure him to sleep. Neither had gotten more than an hour before the sun rose and breakfast smells wafted up the stairs.

Remus cracked a weary eye open to stare at the wall across the room. He still hoped the confession was a bad dream, but he knew it wasn't. He could feel Sirius spooning into him from behind, an arm around his waist and a head of black hair resting against the nape of his neck. The other boy hadn't seemed to have stirred awake yet. Deciding to take advantage of the moment, Remus crawled his way out of Sirius' grip. He needed a shower and he certainly wouldn't be getting one by staying in bed all morning.

He stumbled out into the hallway and then into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He striped out of yesterday's clothes, as he had never really changed before bed. Turning the faucet for the shower, he filled the stall with spraying, hopefully warm water and stepped inside. The water was only lukewarm at the moment, and he shivered under the torrent. He went through his shower in an almost robotic mode, his mind numb from last night and body from the cool water washing over him.

He couldn't understand how it had happened. How could the Blacks discover his deepest, most guarded of secrets? It didn't make any sense. The only people who knew about him were Sirius, James, Peter, and the teachers. How could Regulus say something that clued his parents into the fact that Remus was a werewolf? Remus stood lost in his thoughts as rivulets of shampoo trailed down his neck and onto his chest. Maybe Regulus had mentioned his monthly disappearances and then they confronted Sirius on the topic. It was possible. Except Sirius would lie to them… to protect the group… too protect him. But then again, he wouldn't put it past Sirius' parents to force a Veritasium Potion down the boy's throat, and there-by learning the truth. It was too much to think about.

He finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair and turned the shower off. When he opened the stall curtain, Remus looked up to see Sirius sitting on the sink counter, his feet dangling above the floor. The boy seemed lost in his own thoughts, or completely mesmerized by the bathroom's tiled floor. He wrapped a towel around his waist before drawing attention to himself. "Sirius?"

Sirius looked up finally; his eyes saddened as he met Remus'. "Could I use the shower?"

"Sirius…" Remus walked forward and wrapped his arms around the boy on the counter. "We'll be okay."

Sirius buried his face at the crook of Remus' neck, ignoring the dampness of his skin. He allowed the tears to fall, and the regret to take over his mind. They could do nothing. With his parents knowing about Remus' lycanthropy… it was only a matter of time for him to be kicked out of Hogwarts, or if his parents got their way, killed. And they could do nothing to stop it from happening. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if it came to that. Remus would never look at him the same. "But they know about you."

"Dumbledore will try to keep me in school. There's not much they could do." Remus knew his words weren't really enough to calm Sirius down; he didn't even believe them himself. But it still felt good to say.

"It's my fault." If he hadn't… what could he have done to stop this from happening? Regulus didn't listen to him; he couldn't be controlled. His parents haven't cared for his opinion since he entered Hogwarts, so there was nothing to be done. Maybe if he and Remus had never become close friends, maybe if he had been sorted into Slytherin this never would've happened.

Remus cradled Sirius to his chest, pushing his state of undress out of his mind. How could Sirius think like that? He never put himself at fault… only when he was protecting him would Sirius put himself at fault… "No one is to blame for this… and if someone must be blamed, I'm as guilty as anyone else who knew about me." Maybe more so… "There is no reason for you to carry the guilt for everyone."

Sirius sniffled pulled back from Remus' embrace. "Why do you always have to be so brainy?"

"Meaning…?"

"You always know what to say."

"Well I'm sorry. I'll try to dumb down my intelligence next time." Sirius chuckled lowly. Remus smiled and cupped Sirius' cheek, bringing them eye-to-eye. "So… are you going to take that shower, cause you certainly smell like you need it?"

Sirius smirked and pushed forward, pressing his lips to Remus'. He curled a hand into Remus' still damp hair, pulling them even closer together. "So…" he said breathlessly, "Do I really smell that bad?"

"Absolutely horrid."

With a growl, Sirius jumped down from the counter and pinned Remus to the opposite wall. "Someone ought to teach you the finer points of complimenting."

"Is that someone you?" Remus asked, smirking.

"Hmm… well my schedule for today does seem to be open…" Sirius pressed his lips firmly against the other boy's, before nipping at a pouting lower lip. "Mmm… yes… I think I can schedule you in."

"And how do you like to be paid?" Remus leaned in to bestow short kisses, and then flicked his tongue out to trace the entrance to Sirius' mouth.

"Keep doing that and it's free."

"Boys, breakfast!"

Sirius cursed under his breath. "You should go down."

"You should shower." Remus replied shortly.

Smirking, Sirius captured the lips before him in another searing kiss. "Leave something for me to eat, will you?"

"That all depends on how fast you shower." Sirius just rolled his eyes and pushed Remus into the hallway.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little short, but it's done to ease up any confusion (or anger) you might have for me for stopping where I did last chapter. 


	7. Chapter 6: Mother

Doing Nothing: Chapter 6: Mother

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm also sick and lazy so I won't go into detail as to how much I own nothing… Well, except the plot, I suppose.

A/N: Like it says above, I'm sick. If this is confusing, it's because of that (my brain works differently when I'm sick, don't question it, it just does). Also, slash, though if you got this far and didn't figure it out… um… well… you need help. That or you have short-term memory loss; which I suppose that would call for some sort of help as well.

* * *

Sirius cleared away the dishes from breakfast, and Remus stood at the sink rinsing and stacking them for his mother to finish. When the pair had finished, they turned to make their way up to Remus' bedroom. They would've made it if Eira hadn't called. 

"Remus, dear, I need you to go to Gringotts today. Then, we need groceries, and you'll need some new school clothes if you keep growing as fast as you have." Remus saw Sirius smirk at the motherly doting he was being submitted to. "The key to the vault is in my room."

"Yes, mum." Remus grabbed Sirius wrist and pulled him up the stairs behind him. "You don't mind shopping, do you?"

ooooo

Remus found himself highly amused by shopping with Sirius. After stopping by Gringotts and getting money for the both of them, as Sirius had somehow procured a key to his own vault, they ended up at the Apothecary to pick up some of the things his mother had put on the shopping list. What amused him were the faces Sirius was making at both the smell of the place and the contents of some jars. Apparently, Sirius also liked having staring contests with the jars of newt eyes – no matter the fact that you couldn't tell who won.

As Remus had his purchases rung up, Sirius finally pulled himself away from the newt eyes. "I say we get something sweet." It took only the second Remus had his bag in hand that he felt himself being pulled out of the store by the other teen. "I can't stand the smell of that place. It reminds me of the hag."

"Your mother smells like the Apothecary?"

"Don't ask." Sirius said with a smirk. He pulled Remus along to the next sweet shop, not caring whether it was his favorite shop or not. "This smell… this I could live in. Probably cause it smells like you." Sirius walked to the nearest table of sweets, ignoring the look Remus was giving him.

Remus followed slowly behind Sirius throughout the entire store, until he was permanently stalled by the piles of chocolate. He didn't want to buy anything for himself, as he hadn't gotten everything on his mum's list yet. Arms wrapped around his waist and he jumped at the voice in his ear.

"Craving chocolate?" Sirius teased. He absently noted the looks he and Remus were getting from some of the parents and kids also present in the store. "I can buy you some…" He kissed Remus' jaw, hearing the gasp from both the recipient and the woman behind him.

"I don't need you to buy me things, though I am grateful for the offer."

"How 'bout if you're a Prefect next year, you get me out of trouble a couple of times and we'll be even?"

Remus smiled; count on Sirius to work things to his favor. "And if I'm not a Prefect?"

"Dumbledore's gone nutters." Sirius nuzzled into the crook of Remus' neck, coaxing him. "Come on, I swear I won't buy the whole chocolate display… though it would put you forever in my debt and I can't tell you how tempting that idea is."

Remus held up two bars of semi-sweet chocolate. "Don't push your luck."

"Who needs luck when I can just kiss you?"

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed them toward the register. He finally noticed the stares they were getting and blushed. What had he been thinking; acting like that in public… not that he had really cared with Sirius' arms around him and his breath in his ear. He blushed more as he stood beside Sirius, waiting for the change from his purchase. A few minutes later found them walking towards the grocery.

"Sirius, did you even —"

"—See how many looks we were getting? Yes, I saw."

"Sirius…" Remus stopped short as the other teen stepped in front of him. "What?"

"I don't care for their opinion, only yours." Sirius pressed his lips to Remus'. "What's yours?"

"That what we feel is right."

Sirius smiled. "Then we're on the same page." He took Remus' free hand, continuing in the direction of the grocery. "So what all is on that list she gave you?"

"Just the usual; bread, milk, eggs, cheese, chicken, amongst other things. Actually it looks like she has her ingredients for peanut butter-chocolate chip cookies on here."

"Sounds delicious."

"They are." They reached the grocery, and Remus grabbed a basket on their way through the door.

Sirius snatched the basket away and gave Remus a short kiss to silence any protests. "Lead the way." Remus just smiled at him before weaving his way to the deli counter. They kept doing that, weaving and picking up item after item from the list. They were near the end of the list when Sirius noticed who was standing next to Remus as they were picking up the last of the baking ingredients. Apparently she hadn't noticed them until she turned to walk past them.

Of all the people they could run into… why did it have to be his mother.

* * *

A/N: I'm stopping here because I must torment you with a cliffhanger after not updating for so long… 


	8. Chapter 7: Freaks

Doing Nothing: Chapter 7: Freaks

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own them… why repeat myself?

A/N: I suppose most hate me for where I stopped last chapter… yeah, I'd hate me too if I didn't know where I was going with it. Slash… the usual… shall we continue?

* * *

Remus turned back to Sirius; about to pass the bag of sugar to him to put in the basket when he noticed the paralyzed gaze Sirius was directing towards something or someone over his shoulder.

"Sirius."

Remus cringed inwardly. He recognized that voice, though he was used to it being heard through a Howler every other breakfast during the school year. "Let's go, Padfoot." Sirius' attention jerked back to him. "Let's go."

Sirius swallowed and followed as Remus went off in the direction of the registers. He could feel his mother's gaze as they walked away. Hell, he could feel her following them as if she were some form of a Dementor. He walked faster, staying at Remus' side and praying his mother wouldn't realize who he was with.

"Sirius Orion Black, you will not walk away from your mother. Get over here right now."

Sirius could hear the strain in his mother's voice, keeping her from yelling at him in public. He swallowed and took Remus' free hand in his, squeezing like it was his only lifeline; he could feel Remus squeeze back to comfort him. They made it to the register, but unfortunately the time it took them to ring up was the time it took his mother to walk over to them.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are going home with me right this moment." Mrs. Black snatched Sirius' hand from Remus'. "No arguments." Sirius tried to pull away, looking over to Remus for help.

"Mrs. Black?"

Mrs. Black turned to Remus as though it were the first time she had noticed him. "Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm Remus Lupin, I'm friends with Sirius. He is staying the summer with my mother and myself. I was under the impression that you had known about that. Is that alright with you that he stay with us?" Remus tried to stay as civil with the woman who had made Sirius' life a living hell, but it was straining. He tore Sirius hand from his mother's and clasped it tightly.

Mrs. Black's eyes had widened at 'Lupin' before looking between the two boys. "You're the freak." Remus only swallowed. Looking to her son, she gave a tight smile. "Fine with me if you'd like to stay with freaks. You're better off being turned into one of them; you certainly aren't part of my family." She turned to leave.

"Says the freak who doesn't care if her child is beaten. At least I'm more human than you are."

Mrs. Black stopped dead.

Sirius turned wide-eyed to Remus, gaping like a fish. He certainly hadn't expected something like that to come out of Remus' mouth… maybe from his own, but not from the boy who always seemed cool and collected. Squeezing the hand in his reassuringly, he began to lead Remus out of the grocery with him, before his mother could recover from her shock. Then, making it out into the crowd, Sirius let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thanks, moonchild."

"It was my pleasure… besides, the hag had to be put in her place sometime."

They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back home as if by some mutual, unsaid agreement.

* * *

After putting the groceries away, the pair made their way back up the stairs to Remus' room. Closing the door, Sirius watched as Remus slumped on the floor next to the bed. He sighed and walked over to kneel before him. "Thanks…"

"You already thanked me." Remus said sardonically before looking up. "And it was still my pleasure."

Sirius dropped to a sitting position. Resting his arms and chin on Remus' knees, he met amber eyes. He traced patterns over the other's legs, trying to think of how to fill the silence. The only thing that came to mind seemed like the most straightforward reply he could give. "You're not a freak."

"No, turning into a blood thirsty monster every full moon is perfectly normal."

"Remus!"

Remus looked up with a glare. "You know what your mother said was true. I'm a freak. There's nothing that can change that."

"Remus you're not a freak! You're kind, understanding, patient, loving, and most importantly human. You just have problems most don't."

Standing up, Remus ignored that he'd just caused Sirius to fall over. "I don't think 'problems' quite cover it, and don't belittle something you can barely understand." He made for the door.

"I'm sorry."

Remus stopped, his hand on the doorknob.

"I didn't mean to belittle anything; you're just so hard on yourself." Sirius stood and walked over to Remus. Sliding his arms around Remus' waist, he whispered. "I love you, but you keep up with that attitude and you'll piss me off."

Remus sighed and let his hand drop from the knob. "I love you too."

"Moonchild…" Sirius kissed over the side of Remus' throat.

"Mutt."

Sirius snorted his distaste before nipping at an ear. "I'm the loyal Padfoot. Get it right."

* * *

A/N: The hag has been dealt with, but will our dear pups find themselves bitten in the arse later for it? Am I talking figuratively or literally? I'll tell you when I figure that out myself. For now, tootles. And please review on your way out. 


	9. Chapter 8: Wishes

Doing Nothing: Chapter 8: Wishes

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: Of course… I own absolutely nothing… It's so sad.

A/N: I realize it was out of place to have Mrs. Black going to the grocery, but hey, that's all just part of the story… in other words, I have nothing to back up my idea of her going to the market. Now we move on… to a completely sappy chapter.

* * *

Remus lay on the bed, his head propped by pillows; he watched Sirius who had made himself a perch on the windowsill. They had returned from shopping an hour or more before, and spent the time after lounging. He had been reading until Sirius had taken to the window. It distracted him, how quiet Sirius had become in the afternoon. He had even stayed quiet through lunch, though it had just been the two of them, and showed no inclination to conversation later. 

It was crazy, the ever-chattering Padfoot staying silent for that long. He swore, had this happened randomly at school, he would've thought this to be some sort of prank or the after effects of a hex. But there were no Slytherins around, or at least none he knew of, and there were no pranks in order. Unless Sirius wanted to prank him; but Sirius was always protecting him from any sort of –.

"You can stop now."

Remus blinked and met Sirius' tired gaze, the one that had been fixed on the yard for so long. "What?"

"You've been staring at me for quite some time." Sirius hopped down from the windowsill and clamored onto the bed. He lay next to Remus, letting his head rest on the same pillow Remus was using. "Thinking about something?"

"Just how quiet you've been…"

"You liked it, didn't you? Finally some peace and quiet?"

Remus was silent for a second before turning to cuddle into Sirius' side. After a moment, he felt Sirius' hand start to brush through his hair, to which he began eliciting small sighs of contentment.

"Moonchild?"

"I didn't like it."

Sirius paused, trying to remember what question was being answered. "So you like listening to me being insanely loud and obnoxious?"

"I find your voice soothing. I missed it when you were quiet."

"So I put you to sleep?"

Remus rolled his eyes, but on second thought and for the fact that Sirius couldn't see the first action, he gave Sirius a playful jab in the ribs.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"For being a git."

"Fine, I love you too."

Remus leaned up and placed a small kiss at the base of Sirius' throat. They lay there until Remus heard the open and shut of the front door. "Why were you quiet?"

"I was thinking." When Remus stayed silent, Sirius knew he was meant to continue. "I can't believe you said that to her. You stood up to the tormentor of my childhood like I never could. I just wish I could have your courage.

"You can go through transformation after transformation from the wolf, jibe after jibe from the Slytherin gits at school, and just plain shit from me and Prongs. I don't know how you do it and come out in one piece.

"Sometimes… it makes me wish I were _you_."

Lifting a hand to tilt Sirius' face to his, Remus put his thumb over the other teen's lips. "You don't want that. My life… it's only full of pain."

"Am I pain?"

"No, love. You're… you're my shooting star, the only one I could catch."

* * *

A/N: I know, unbelievably sappy there. It couldn't be helped. Sorry about the late update… I have a test, a presentation, and graduation next week so… ummm… the next chapter will probably be late as well. It is so easy to like and yet hate the end of the school year. 


	10. Chapter 9: Cookies

Doing Nothing: Chapter 9: Cookies

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing… or at least nothing that is related to this fic… well, I suppose I own the plot… and Eira… but nothing else.

A/N: As long as inspiration keeps coming, updates will be happening more often… you know, summer holiday and such. Speaking of summer, I need to get a job… damn. It is times like these that make me wish I could get paid for writing fanfiction.

* * *

When the smells of baking reached his nose, Sirius knew Eira was home, but decided to ignore it as much as possible. Besides, Remus probably already knew she was home and made no visible acknowledgment of it.

They still lay next to one another; Remus' head resting at base of Sirius' neck and Sirius' arms loosely wrapped around Remus' waist. Sirius could feel slow, even breathing against his neck. Remus was either asleep, or very near to it. Absently, he traced patterns over hips and lower back, to which Remus snuggled closer, not making a sound. He had to be asleep. He kissed the top of Remus' tawny head of hair and let his eyes drift shut. Neither of them had been getting the best of sleep in the past couple of days…

A muted explosion reached him through walls and pillows. That wasn't a normal baking noise, or at least not if someone other than Sirius was baking. He shifted away from Remus and looked across the room at the closed door. What happened? It sort of sounded like someone had a bad landing after using the floo. He should know, too, with how many times he'd watched Peter floo to James' house. It was an accident every time. With a last glance to Remus, he left the bed and went to peek out into the hallway. He didn't even have to see in order to know what was happening. He could hear his parents' voices.

"Sirius?"

Closing the door as quietly as he could, Sirius turned back to the slowly awaking Remus. "I…" Not knowing what he could say, he began pacing. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Remus left the bed and walked to him.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

Pausing long enough to face Remus as he spoke, he said, "My parents… they're here." He returned to pacing, even if the action was the only thing keeping his mind off of who exactly was downstairs.

Remus grabbed Sirius' wrist; the pacing was making him slightly dizzy after just waking up. "They're talking with my mum?"

"I can only assume so." Sirius met Remus' gaze with a weak smile. It dropped with what he could hear echoing up from downstairs.

"I will not have a freak—"

"_My son is NOT a FREAK!_"

Remus swallowed. He'd never actually heard his mother raise her voice and the thought of it was slightly disconcerting, though it was understandable with whom she was speaking to. "Sirius…"

"You're not a freak; don't even think it, moonchild."

Remus reached out his other hand for Sirius' waist. "I don't want to hear them."

Stepping into Remus' grasp, Sirius slid his free hand into Remus' hair and pulled them together until foreheads touched. "Then I'll drown them out as much as I can." Remus gave him a weak smile before Sirius pressed their lips together. They fought over who would have control of the kiss as tongues warred and Sirius nipped at Remus' lips.

"If your son is that much of a bother don't bother trying to get him back! _He's staying HERE!_"

Remus released his grip on Sirius' waist and wrist, the newly freed hand going up to join the other in his hair. He worked his hands in the small space between them, unbuttoning the shirt Sirius was wearing. He could feel moans from the other teen in his mouth as he ran his fingers up gooseflesh. When Sirius began sucking at his lower lip, Remus scratched lightly over hardened nipples.

Sirius' chest jerked back from toying fingers and he let out a moan that released Remus' mouth from his. In the second they were separated, he tore his shirt off, tossing to the floor uncaringly before continuing his assault on Remus' mouth. His hands worked up the back of Remus' shirt, nails tracing up his spine as the shirt began to gather. He could feel Remus' hands on his chest again and it took him a moment to realize that the mouth that had torn itself away from his was lapping at his nipples. If he wasn't hard already he knew he was now, as his eyes feel shut. Taking a firm grasp on Remus' shirt, he pulled it up, Remus' mouth leaving his chest for less than a second to let the garment be disposed of. Sirius gripped Remus' bare shoulders as the tongue on his chest worked its way from his nipples down toward his belly.

Kneeling now, Remus kissed over the lightly sweating skin at Sirius' waist. His hands were a bit lower, working the top button on Sirius' pants open. He was about to pull the zipper down when he heard the creak of stairs. Jerking away, he found his shirt and pulled it back on before helping Sirius with his own, whom had caught on to the urgency of dressing. There was a light knock as they finished the last of the buttons on Sirius' shirt. Remus brushed his hair back with a hand as he opened the door for his mum. "Are they gone?"

Eira smiled sadly. "You heard that?"

"It was rather hard not to," Sirius called from where he sat at the end of the bed.

Glancing over at the black haired teen, Eira noted the rumpled look he shared with her son. "Well, your parents dropped off your things, Sirius."

"Did they drop off my wand?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry if they said anything to offend you. They really are great… if you can watch them fight each other from a distance."

"I'm sure they are." Eira turned back to her son, who had been quiet through her short conversation with Sirius. He was smiling lightly, watching Sirius on the bed. He seemed fine considering some of the things he must've heard. She reached up and tugged on the tag of his shirt, to which he gave her a startled look. "Your shirt is inside out." Her son blushed deeply and out of the corner of her eye she could see Sirius turning the same color. "Cookies will be ready shortly," she said simply before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Still blushing, Remus pulled up his shirt and turned it to put the right-side out. "I can't believe that just happened."

"At least she didn't give us the birds and the bees talk."

"Sirius!" Remus sighed before pulling on his shirt again and walked to Sirius. "You're not helping."

"You want me to help?"

Remus glared, but nodded.

Sirius reached up, sliding an arm around Remus' waist and pulling the other teen down to him. "You sure you want me to help?" When he received no more than a glare, he used his free hand to pull Remus down even further for a kiss.

Tension leaked out of Remus and he found himself straddling Sirius' lap, pushing him down into the comforter. The passion from before wasn't quite gone as he felt Sirius beginning to kiss him as he had been before. He slid his hands back under Sirius' shirt and dragged his nails over the belly below him. Hands gripped his hips tightly as they held him in place and he rubbed his and Sirius' groins together as their tongues had been for the past few minutes. Sirius' groan of pleasure was lost in his mouth.

"Cookies are done," Eira called from the base of the stairs.

With one last breath-stealing kiss, Remus crawled from his place above Sirius on the bed. With a mischievous smile, he whispered, "You heard her, Padfoot. Cookies are done." He straightened his clothes and hair before leaving the bedroom, a lingering glance thrown over his shoulder for the teen still on the bed.

Deflated, Sirius still lay back on the bed. "Damn cookies." He rolled to sit up and then slowly made his way out of the room. He straightened his clothes as Remus had done before leaving as well. "Damn those bloody cookies; I was fine with the dessert I was already getting."

* * *

A/N: I can't tell you how tempting cookies sound right about now… I typed through lunch… I'm hungry, so I must leave to make some food of the edible sort. Don't forget to review on your way out. 


	11. Chapter 10: Thought

Doing Nothing: Chapter 10: Thought

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be great if I did own them? Come to think of it, if I owned them… I doubt I'd share… or at least not willingly.

A/N: Slash… but if you read last chapter, I'm sure you were smart enough to figure that out.

* * *

And now for some long overdue review acknowledgments: 

Sorry everyone, if the cookies made you hungry…

_Dollface786_, sorry I made you gain 5 pounds.

_Birchy_, I can't guarantee I'd type any faster, but by all means beg if you really, really want to.

_Xandria Nirvana_, I hope my chapter didn't make you giggle too much and get your dad on your case about homework… Isn't it great? Reading fics when you should be doing homework? Oh, and one last thing, you still have **A Friendly Secret** on your alert list… it's finished… in case you hadn't noticed.

_Amarillia_, umm… well she might catch them in the act… but I'm just writing what my muses tell me to. And by the by, I love your word… 'fantabulastic'.

Anyway, the fic must continue.

* * *

Remus looked up as Sirius came trudging down the stairs, a sour expression on his face. He could barely hold back a smirk at that when he stood and walked to him with a cookie in his hand. "Care for a taste?" 

Sirius glared but accepted the cookie anyway. He nibbled on its edge for a moment before taking as large a bite he could.

"Its good, isn't it?"

Sirius finished off his first cookie and walked past Remus for the tray Eira had left on the table. He picked up another and proceeded to eat that one as well. Glancing out the glass door to the back, he smiled to himself. Eira was currently pruning the rose bushes and the climbing roses on the back fence. Definitely distracted. He turned back around and glared at Remus. "I'm still mad at you."

"Paddy, don't be like that… Mum would've come up to get us if we hadn't… Paddy…" Remus sighed. He reached out for Sirius' hand but the other teen jerked away. He tried again, only getting the same reaction. "Paddy, please."

"No."

"Paddy…"

"_No_."

Remus grabbed Sirius' hand and yanked him forward, crushing their lips together. They separated after a moment. "Paddy…"

"Just what I always wanted."

Remus smiled and let his arms settle about Sirius' waist. "You were doing that on purpose, being difficult. You little sneak."

"It was that or I give you my 'poor, little puppy face' and I highly doubt you would've been able to stand up against that either." Sirius ran his fingertips up over Remus' shirt. "You don't seem to be too worried about your mum walking in on us." When Remus jerked out of his grip, Sirius chuckled. "She's out back and otherwise occupied, gardening and such."

Remus smiled. "You _are_ a sneak." He brushed his fingertips up Sirius' cheek. Pausing a moment, he let his thumb drift over the lips he'd had been, a moment earlier, kissing. "Not that I mind or anything…"

"What don't you mind, dear?"

Remus jerked back and clasped his hands behind himself. "Mum! I… we…"

Filling a glass with water from the faucet, Eira looked between her son and Sirius. Unlike earlier, Sirius wasn't blushing as Remus was. Actually he was smiling and had his eyes glued to Remus' backside. "What was that?"

"We were kissing," stated Sirius, matter-of-factly. He smirked as Remus turned bright red; Eira was giving him a knowing look.

"Why would you be doing that?"

"We like each other, but Moony's a bit shy about it."

Remus swallowed. He couldn't meet his mum's eyes anymore. How could Sirius tell her that? Why wouldn't he just shut up?

"Oh, well if that's the case, I'm fine with it. Have fun, boys." She turned and went back outside, her glass of water in hand.

Sirius felt his smirk grow, if that was at all possible. "You heard her…" Sirius grabbed one of Remus' hands. "She wants us to have fun."

"You said we like each other…"

Where was he going with this? Didn't Remus like him? "Yeah, that's what I said."

Remus met Sirius' eyes. "I thought… I _love_ you."

Sirius smiled honestly now. He cupped Remus' cheek in his hand, leaning in and putting his forehead to the other teen's. "Good, 'cause I _love_ you too."

"But you told her…"

"I know what I told her. I just thought it would be easier on her if she thought we were being mature about this and taking it slow."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "You're being mature?"

Sirius' smile faltered for a second. He leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Remus' lightly. He tried to make the kiss as honest and soft as possible for him, pulling away to let them breathe easy. "I like to think I am."

Remus leaned back in, not thinking much anymore as he started giving Sirius small kisses that begged to become something more. He let them and slid his tongue into Sirius' mouth, tasting, memorizing. He could feel a moan run through him, whether it was his or Sirius' he didn't know, but it was all the same to him. Arms wrapped about his waist and he let them. In turn, he clutched the back of Sirius' head, bringing them closer together and tangling his fingers in black hair.

Sirius felt the need to breathe overcoming the need to continue kissing and pulled back. With a smile, he said, "Though I must admit it is rather fun not taking things slow. When else would we get to such fabulous snogging?" Remus shrugged in answer. "Hmm… now that's a thought."

"What's a thought?" The question came out amid a breath of giggles. Sirius' nails were dragging lightly over where his hipbones dipped and the sensations being sent through him were becoming too much.

"Jamie's birthday is next week. We should have a party for him."

"I thought you said you had a thought."

Sirius's hands stilled before grabbing hips. "I do. Do you think your mum will let him come over? And Pete?"

"Possibly."

"Excellent."

They were quiet for a moment before Remus voiced another question. "Was that your thought?"

"No." Sirius gave Remus short kiss. "I was wondering what they'd think about us."

A/N: Love you all… I'm teary-eyed… I got so many reviews last chapter. :happy sobs: Leave a review at the door.


	12. Chapter 11: Prongs

Doing Nothing: Chapter 11: Prongs

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing. How many times must we go over this? NOTHING!

A/N: The usual amounts of slash and such. Also, this takes place a week after last chapter so… James and Pete are staying over :.:cues mad scientist laughter:.:

* * *

James was the first to arrive and therefore received the wildest welcoming of all. 

Eira had let him in stating that Remus and Sirius were still abed. Being the prankster he usually was, he crept up the stairs as silent as he could manage, which was pretty silent as he had asked Eira to put a silencing spell on the stairs so he might actually be able to sneak up on them. He stood before Remus' and, as there were no extra bedrooms, Sirius' door, his hand pulling Filibuster fireworks from his pocket. He took one last deep breath and opened the door a crack, praying to his lucky stars it wouldn't creak. When it didn't he tossed the lit fireworks onto the floor and re-closed the door.

One… Two… Three………

He heard Remus' surprised yelp and Sirius' string of curses, before

"Damn it, James! You're a dead man!"

He threw the door back open. "How odd; when I woke up this morning I still had a pulse," he said, his voice dying off as he noticed the two were in the same bed. Then, of course, there was the state of dress, or rather near undress, they were in. "Umm…"

"Happy Birthday, Prongs. Now go away so I might ravish Moony senseless."

Remus rolled his eyes and wormed his way out of Sirius' grip. When Sirius tried to again get his arms around Remus' waist, Remus climbed off the bed and dug through his wardrobe for a t-shirt. He yelped when someone snapped the waistband of his boxers. Glaring at Sirius, as he was the closer of the two, he walked to James' side. "What do you say to some breakfast?"

James nodded mutely. Why was Remus acting so normal about all of this? Unless one of them had a nightmare… but why would Sirius say he wanted to _ravish_ Moony? By the time they had entered the kitchen he felt his initial shock subside. Maybe it was just Sirius being… well, being Sirius.

"Breakfast will be done in a bit… dear, where's Sirius?" Eira asked as she continued to cook an omelet.

"Upstairs sulking, but he'll be down when his stomach and nose get the better of him."

Eira smiled. "I suppose that's true. Will you go bring some chives in from the garden?"

Remus stood, James following suit, and they walked out the back door. Walking straight to the one chive plant in the garden, Remus picked a few of the longer blades.

"What did he mean?" James watched as Remus stopped dead. "Are you and Sirius… are you…"

Remus stood, turning around and glaring at James. "Are we what?"

James shivered at the cold voice. "Are you two… umm… together?"

Remus deflated; surprised he had been answered in such a shaky tone. "Sorry, I'm just…"

"Defensive?" James offered up.

"Yeah." Remus sighed. "Yes we are together."

"This isn't my birthday gift, is it?"

Remus smiled. "No, your birthday gift is a different surprise. One, might I mention, that was completely planned by Sirius. I have yet to decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing or something else altogether."

"Probably a bad thing with a pinch of something else altogether," James concluded with one of his patent cocky grins.

"Remus, Sirius, James! Peter is here!"

James jumped up and wrapped his arm around Remus. "Come on; let's see how Pete's doing." Remus just nodded and allowed him to be directed back inside the small cottage.

Peter was sitting nervously at the table, probably waiting for the food to be finished. He looked up and smiled at James and Remus' entrance, but it only widened when Eira set the food onto the table. Understandingly, James and Remus sat down; Peter was only agreeable when he had food in his system.

"I smell food!" Sirius jumped from halfway down the stairs. "Morning, Eira."

"Morning, dear." Eira put set the last dishes on the table and sat down between Peter and Remus. "Come take a seat, would you?"

Glaring a moment at James to get him to move, Sirius took his seat on the other side of Remus. "Morning, love," he whispered into Remus' ear. He nipped lightly at his earlobe before beginning to turn to the plate before him. He caught James staring at him from the corner of his eye, his expression gaping. "Keep your mouth open like that and I'm sure you'll catch flies, Prongsie." He held back the smirk that was building, instead putting a piece of the omelet in his mouth.

* * *

A/N: A bit of a filler chapter and a little shorter than last chapter, so I'm sorry for that. Review on your way out, okay? Oh, and since I have _barely_ started the next chapter… are there any requests for what could happen at James' birthday party? 


	13. Chapter 12: An Owl

Doing Nothing: Chapter 12: An Owl

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own Eira, I own Doyle (you'll sort of meet him this chapter), I own the plot, and oh how I wish I owned the rest… Don't we all, though?

A/N: Slash... angst... slightly sappy towards the end. Also, I'll finally put your question to rest, _Celeb-Draug04_. You know, the one about Remus' dad? Finally got it to fit in somewhere.

* * *

The first day in the Lupin household was pretty uneventful—beside the wake-up call with Filibuster fireworks, of course. Somehow Peter had also managed to miss all of the moments between Remus and Sirius that left James' mouth agape and Sirius' smirk at its full wattage. But that was bound to change eventually. Eira had transfigured Remus' wardrobe into a bunk bed for Peter and James, leaving the four boys to somehow fit themselves in a room barely enough for two and the piles of clothes from said wardrobe. 

ooooo

James found himself staring at the ceiling for hours, unable to sleep. He could hear Peter's snores from the bunk below him, then, sometime during the night Remus had left the room and he had yet to return. He could hear someone moving in the room and rolled to look over the edge from his place in the top bunk. Sirius had left the bed to perch on the window. Was something going on that he didn't know about? He slowly made his way out of the bed, careful to not step on Peter who seemed to be hanging partially out of his bunk. Sirius didn't look over until he was standing right next to him.

"Hey, Jamie."

He hadn't heard that tone from Sirius in a long time; the quiet monotone and slightly depressed voice. "Hey…" James leaned into the window frame, his eyes on Sirius rather than whatever Sirius was boring a hole through with his. "What's the matter?" Sirius shrugged noncommittally. "Really?"

Sirius glanced at James for a moment, then back out the window. "Remus seems upset about something, but I can't tell what."

"Is that why he left?"

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe… He said he heard an owl and went outside to meet it." He watched as Remus sat under one of the birch trees out back. He had what looked like a letter in his hand and his other hand was petting over the owl's feathers. "He told me not to follow." They were quiet a moment more before Sirius had to voice a thought of his. "I think it's from his dad; it could be, couldn't it?"

James looked out the window to Remus. "Where is he now?"

"I haven't a clue and I'm not even sure Remus knows… Eira might know. That's the life of an unspeakable who works abroad, right?" Sirius sighed, standing up from his place on the sill. "I don't care what he says; he shouldn't be moping, or at least not alone. Get some rest, Prongs. You'll need it."

James looked at the bunk before answering, "_Peter_ needs his sleep; I'm very capable of functioning without the whole eight hours." He clamped an arm around Sirius' shoulders. "Come on; let's find out what's making Moony moody."

"Thanks." Quietly, so as to not wake Eira or Peter—not that he'd wake for anything shorter than an entire marching band at his ear—they made their way down the stairs and out the back door. Remus glanced up at them once before shooing off the white owl that had delivered the message. When they joined him under the tree they could see the shining trails tears had taken down his cheeks. "Remus, what's wrong? What happened?" Remus sniffled and tried to wipe away the start of the next wave of tears. "Remus?"

Sirius scooted closer and put a hand on Remus' knee. "Love?"

"Dead." Remus' voice cracked. "I don't know how I'm going to tell mum." The wave came. He felt Sirius lean in, kissing him and kissing his tears away lightly. Hands were cradling his face and a voice was in his ear whispering, whatever it was he couldn't grasp it and listen.

James watched as Sirius pulled the parchment from Remus' fingers and passed it to him. Swallowing, he read.

_Dear Eira,_

_Please understand how sorry I am to have to tell you this, but John died while on assignment last_

_month. The delay of information is due to his assignment being a solo one and his reports were only_

_sent to the Department of Mysteries monthly. Upon failure of sending his last report, a search party_

_was sent after him. From what the department could gather John died last full moon of a werewolf_

_attack._

_I just heard about it, and had I been told, I would've written earlier. As John was an __Unspeakable,_

_no official letter can be sent until the case is finished. Unfortunately, the same applies __for his remains._

_I'm trying my best to finish this up as soon as possible. I don't believe it is in Remus' __best interests __to_

_tell him how his father died, but you have the last word. I'll stop by when I have a __break at the end_

_of the month._

_Your Friend,_

_Doyle Macalister_

James took in a shaky breath. Merlin, talk about irony. He folded the paper back up, care to not smudge any of the writing. Crawling to sit behind Remus, he wrapped his arms around the thin waist. He could hear Sirius whispering an old lullaby he'd heard as a child and joined in. He didn't know how he'd react to something like that. He didn't want to know.

Eventually the trio got back to the cottage, but never quite up the stairs. They sat on the couch in the living room, the letter forgotten on the coffee table. Remus' tears had slowed somewhere along the way and now he laid his head in Sirius' lap, letting those fingers stroke away hair and tear trails. James sat at the other end and when it seemed Remus had fallen asleep he told Sirius what the letter had said.

"Go up and get some sleep, James." Sirius' fingers still ran through tawny hair. "I'll stay here to keep an eye on Remus." He gave James a look to tell him it wasn't up for argument, and begrudgingly, James went upstairs. A few more moments of silence passed before Sirius spoke again. "You're awake, aren't you?" Remus nodded. "It wasn't your fault. Last moon you were with us, no one got hurt."

"He's dead."

"I know, love." Sirius pulled his hands back as Remus sat up. "Do you want to go up?" When he didn't get a reply, he leaned over to hug Remus from behind. "Remus?" he whispered into an ear.

Remus turned; his eyes downcast as he kissed the other teen. Sirius tried to pull away and he bit his lower lip, telling him he couldn't leave. He climbed onto Sirius' lap and pressed him into the couch cushions, not letting their lips part until Sirius forced him to be pushed back.

"Remus?" he asked, his tone concerned.

"I want to forget."

"And I refuse to do that for this reason. It's not how it works."

Remus growled and ground his hips into Sirius'. "I believe that's how it worked last week… when your parents were here." He recaptured Sirius' lips and slid his tongue inside before being pushed back roughly. He felt Sirius flip their positions and glared at pale blue eyes when he felt his hands pinned as well. "I want it to work that way now."

Sirius sighed and leaned in to press his lips to Remus' forehead. He pulled back slightly to watch Remus' eyes fall shut in enjoyment. He kissed those next, the eyelids. He could taste salt as he moved down cheeks and Remus' jaw, then down the length of neck. As he touched his lips to the slight hollow at the base of Remus' neck he could feel him relax against his restraining hands. He kissed over the dip between neck and shoulder, and down his sternum. He stopped, putting his ear to Remus' bare chest and listened to the thump-thump of his heart. He felt as if that heart only beat for him, as his did for Remus. He didn't blame him for trying to force away the pain of life with the pleasure of touch. No, he'd done that before; he'd done that the very first time he'd kissed Remus.

Arms snaked out from beneath his hands only to cradle his head to that chest. He was no longer certain if time had flown or just stood still, all he knew was that heartbeat. When he did pull back he looked up to see more tears had fallen. Leaning up to follow the same trail he'd taken however much earlier, he kissed those tears away as well. He finished and laid his ear to chest again, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch to cover them. This time they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I had started this chapter as the party and I don't know what happened, but I like how it turned out. Next chapter will be the party, so any last requests need to come in. Review on your way out. 


	14. Chapter 13: Interlude

Doing Nothing: Chapter 13: Interlude

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: Did you catch it last chapter? It's the same this time 'round, I'm just lazy and don't want to repeat myself.

A/N: Today we will be having slash… lots and lots of slash. Minimal angst this chapter… People may think I'm going a tad fast with their relationship, but I intend to use it for future chapters. I think you'll understand when I get there. Also, please realize this fic is rated M… whatever that means… Mature audiences, right? Meh, you get the idea why this chapter.

* * *

Remus didn't know what had startled him from his sleep, but at the moment he didn't care. The comforting weight of Sirius' body above and the slow and even breathing against his chest kept his mind from the events of the previous night. He lifted a hand to brush back fringe from Sirius' face. He looked so much less a troublemaker when asleep; a startling difference. Knowing Sirius wouldn't wake anytime soon unless forced to, Remus looked past the edge of the sofa into the kitchen. It didn't look as though his mum had started the day either. Just as he laid his head back on one of the sofa pillows, there was a tapping noise against one of the front windows. An almost chocolate colored owl was flapping impatiently outside and Remus sighed as he wormed his way out of Sirius' grip. He heard his boyfriend stir as he let the owl in. It stayed only long enough to have the note opened.

_Remus,_

_I hope your summer hasn't been completely spoiled by Black. Tell him that if he intends to write to me he ought to write a proper letter rather than writing in the margins of yours; it would make it easier to read. Also Remus, there is no reason you cannot owl me. Actually I rather enjoy the effect it has on my sister; she still thinks it odd of me to have an owl as a pet or that anyone else would for the purposes of mail delivery. I gladly accept your invitation and will be coming over, but only because you asked so nicely, not because Black threatened to send me Filibuster fireworks if I didn't. I will have to take the Knight bus, but should be there by lunch. Please do save something for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily_

Smiling at the letter, he turned back to the couch. Sirius was groggily trying to sit up when he asked him, "Did you really threaten her with fireworks?" Eyebrows scrunched for a moment before he seemed to catch on to what Remus was talking about. All he needed was the mischievous smirk Sirius so often wore as an answer; he promptly walked to stand before him and thwaped him on the head with Lily's letter. "Git, you're lucky she's coming at all and without her your birthday present for James would've been nothing but a feeble apology."

"Sorry, Moony. You know I didn't mean anything by it." Sirius reached up and encircled Remus' hips in his arms. "Forgive me?" Before Remus could answer the two of them heard the open and shut of one of the upstairs doors. "Your mum?"

Remus nodded and scooped up the letter from the coffee table, the one that had brought him to tears the previous night. "Come on." He pulled Sirius up the stairs and, in his bedroom, slid the two letters into his pillowcase. A glance told him James and Peter were still asleep and down the hall his mum was emerging from the bathroom. "Morning, mum." She nodded mutely; after a week Sirius had found she was nothing without an entire pot of coffee in the morning. Remus pulled Sirius behind him in the direction of the bathroom. Once the door was shut behind them he pinned his boyfriend against the door. "Don't tell her." Sirius bit his lip and nodded stiffly. "Please, Sirius. You can't tell her, or at least not yet."

"When?"

"After James and Peter leave. She doesn't like breaking down in front of people."

"Like you." Remus just gave him a stern look. Sighing Sirius lifted his hand and ran his knuckles against Remus' jaw. "I'll do as you ask." He heard the start of a 'thank you' but cut it off as he pressed his lips to Remus'. The hands on either side of his shoulders moved to wrap around the back side of his neck, one sliding up into his hair. It was when Remus' tongue traced his lip seeking entrance that he bit him sharply, making them separate.

"Sirius?"

Sirius just pushed Remus back against the sink counter, then stripped himself of what little he had been wearing when he fell asleep. He tossed a heavy-lidded, sultry look to Remus before turning on the water for the shower and stepping under the stream. Remus joined him in a matter of seconds, stepping in behind him and pulling Sirius' back against his chest. They'd never stood together like that—completely skin to skin—and Sirius heard the other teen groan softly in appreciation. "Can you let go? I want to look at you, Moonchild." He could feel how much Remus wanted to stay like that though he stepped back anyway. Turning, Sirius beckoned Remus closer, more under the spray of the shower.

Remus didn't object as Sirius trailed his fingers over his brow and down behind his ears. They ghosted over the scars that marred his torso, followed by lips kissing every inch of them. A shiver ran up Remus' spine and he could feel himself grow even harder under Sirius' teasing touches. He didn't know where to keep his eyes fixed, so he let them drop shut. His other senses took over more. When Sirius reached his waist, he could feel him pull back. He opened his eye a slit to see Sirius standing before him and coming closer. They were pressed chest to chest as Sirius' hands snaked around his torso to trace up and down his back, searching for the scars by touch alone. Sirius had locked his lips the sinews in his neck; Remus didn't mind doing the same for Sirius. A few minutes later, though, and Remus found nothing but empty air in his arms. Sirius had pulled away and was now kneeling before him. He didn't even have to question what was going through that mind. "She'll hear us."

Sirius peered up through his lashes and light mist of the shower. "Then you'll just have to keep quiet." When he started to lean forward hands found his shoulders and pushed him back.

"Have you…"

Sirius took the hands from his shoulders and twined his own fingers with them. "Never, but how will we know what something is like until we try?" He kissed Remus' fingertips before releasing them. "Don't forget to stay quiet."

"You have no reason to keep reminding me if you don't…" Hands dropped back down to Sirius though this time they curled into his hair; he felt himself being taken into that mouth he'd found he loved so much to kiss. He bit hard on his lower lip, keeping himself from releasing the moan building in him. Sirius had his hands on his hips, trying to slow their unconscious rocking motion. "Sirius…" In response Remus felt Sirius begin to hum around him. A knock at the door filtered in through the veil pleasure had seemed to put on the world. "Bollocks… I'm busy!" He was surprised his voice hadn't cracked.

"Oi, there are other people who need to use the bathroom!" James hollered through the only thing keeping him from the scene… besides the curtain though that wouldn't hide much. He pounded on the door with his fist again.

Remus was about to yell at James again as he felt his breath catch in his throat. "Sirius…" It was a whisper, but Sirius seemed to have heard it and held hips firmer as Remus came giving a silent cry to the ceiling. A few moments later, Remus found himself on his knees and eye to eye with Sirius. "I…" Sirius just smiled and reached a hand into Remus' hair. "James needs to use the bathroom…"

"I heard."

Remus curled a finger under Sirius' chin, moving it up towards Sirius' lips before holding it in front of his eyes. "You missed some."

"And you're kneeling in some," Sirius said, the corners of his lips curling upwards before licking Remus' finger clean.

"Mine?"

"Remus, hurry up!"

Sirius shrugged and ignored the interruption. "Could be yours, could be mine… Either way we ought to clean up before Jamie breaks down the door or gets your mum." Somehow the water was still warm when they stood. It took them a couple more minutes to wash whatever mess they'd made off themselves and from the bottom of the tub, all the while James was pounding on the door. He was yelling at them again as the pair wrapped towels about their waists.

"So help me I'll kick down your bloody door—"

Sirius opened the door sharply. "We heard you the first time." He couldn't help but smirk at the dropped jaw and bug-eyed look he got. Apparently it was thought Remus had been showering alone.

* * *

Lily groaned at the prospect of having to ride the Knight bus. Her parents had offered to join her but she told them she'd be fine. She wasn't even sure if they would've been able to see the bus let alone get on it. Remus had owled her at the beginning of the week; Sirius writing in the margins. Apparently Sirius was staying there for the summer, though that wasn't the subject of the letter; the subject was what was getting her on an insanely evil bus that gave her the worst headache of the century and riding it to Remus' house in the morning during summer holidays. Why could she have never gotten the letter? Why couldn't Remus' owl have gotten lost on the way?

She walked to the park near her home in the Muggle suburbs of London hoping no one would be around. Petunia had wanted to go out to the park but when Lily told her she was going there as well, Petunia shuddered. The only good thing that came out of her sister's resentment towards magic was her absolute avoidance of Lily. It made it easier to go out alone and without any questions asked; especially when she left with her wand in her purse and made sure Petunia saw it being put in her purse.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated in nearly a month, for which I apologize. In two weeks I'm moving and I can't guarantee I'll have the next chapter out before then. I'll try; that's the best I can do. Now for some thanks; I got 34 reviews for the last chapter which is amazing for me.

**Celeb-Draug04**: It's fine that you kept bugging me about John… to tell you the truth I probably forgot a couple times. Anyway, I'm sorry about making you sad. When I kept going with this story (to think I had only started this as a one-shot), I had planned on John being completely out of the picture; possibly having died trying to protect Remus when he was bitten, but I couldn't work that in. This seemed the best other option. I had to add the death by werewolf as another piece of irony angst.

**InsanePirate**: I understand your view on requests, but I just find them entertaining… to see what readers want to happen and compare it to what I have planned. Thanks for thinking last chapter was sweet, and I'm sure most readers (if the reviews are any clue) feel the same about Remus' father's death.

**Remusgrl01**: Thanks. I'm a tad surprised people liked Eira enough to comment in their reviews.

**EsScaper**: The guilt was part of the reason I put it in. Being that this is a Romance/Angst fic it fits perfectly.

**Harmony8390**: I suppose this answered your first question and a tad better than your request… My question is was it 11:30 am or pm, and why were you without coffee?

**s. m. rahl**: I really have to thank you. Most of the time, or at least when grammar and spelling are the subject, it's just mentioned when something is wrong. I think you might be the first person besides teachers to complement me on it. You probably think I just made them move too fast in their relationship—even for a main-plot. I don't blame you, but I'm going to use it in future chapters… you'll see when I get there.

**YamiTenshi05**: I'll agree happiness is good, too, but I hope you noticed this is Romance/Angst.

**MinervaEvenstar**: I'm glad last chapter brought tears to your eyes. That was the desired effect.

**Xandria Nirvana**: Would it still be appropriate if I said happy belated 4th?

**Abragini**: I should hope you get that idea of Remus' father from another story… I fail to see how it would work into mine. Sorry about the wait on the party chapter, and as for Peter. I just thought he'd be the type… or at least at that age. Also, I just don't like writing him. Oh well.

**carpe-nox-sulum-nox**: I swear I'm getting used to writing your user name… I'm glad you liked Sirius' and James' reactions. Did you have a 'good curl up and cry'?

**Kann**: I should hope you read the whole thing… why else would you've reviewed?

**skinnyrita**: I realize I gave him a hard time, no pun intended with this chapter. I hope you had a bucket incase you salivated too much and I believe I reviewed some time ago for your RLSB fic… if not, I read it.

**Momentous**: I'm glad you were near tears. As I said for a previous review, 'twas the desired effect.

**Draysgirl1**: So how many fanfics _would_ you say you've read? I'm rather surprised you think this is that good (I tend to be negative when it comes to my own work). I'm surprised the last time I updated was before HBP came out… sorry for the long wait on my chapter. Also, I'm oddly glad you've become dependant on my story. It's a good feeling… that and it made me giggle a bit.

**Killyjoy**: Umm… about writing faster… I'm sorry, but this chapter was being evil. I'll try to not make such a long break again, though like it says above, I'm moving. Yikes, how will I ever update? About HBP, don't we all hate reading book too quickly?

**ChiefOfWeird**: My story made your heart flutter? Really?

**muggled**: I'm curious if you realized when you reviewed that your faces faced away from one another…

**sleeper6**: I suppose this is what happened…

**Vespera3**: Look! No cock-teasing!

**Chrliii**: They didn't let interruption stop them this time! Lovely requests of yours… now, now, we all know Peter can't die… or at least not when blame would go straight to Eira and the other Marauders.

**lady lorethei**: You 'lurve' my story? Interesting. I've never heard it that way. How was your chocolate? Could I possibly have some?

**sesshomaruhasafluffytail**: I love your name. I love it so much I'm resisting the urge to giggle.

And I also thank **Cellophane God**,** LunasStar**,** Lykaios Nyx**,** Something Spiffy**,** freakanature**,** Sarah**,** Allondra**,** mars explorer**,** AkiretheGoddess**,** checkmarks**, and** moongirlSelene99** for your reviews.

And one last thing before I go; I'm trying my best to update what I can before the move, so I have a few more stories to get to before chapter 14. Now don't forget to review, I know the lovely button is tempting you. I have chocolate chip cookies and banana bread as rewards.


	15. Chapter 14: Play Nice

Doing Nothing: Chapter 14: Play Nice

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eira and the plot.

A/N: Slash, M rating, possible corniness. Oh… and I swear I'll eventually get to the party.

* * *

Sirius had been out, showing James and Pete the surrounding area when Lily arrived and for that Remus was glad. She probably would've turned right back out the door if James had been the first person she had seen. He had been helping his mum with the lunch dishes, carefully not saying why he didn't want her to put away the leftovers yet.

"Hello? Is this the Lupin residence?" Lily peeked in through the propped open front door. She smiled brightly at the sight of Remus. "Remus!"

"Hey, Lily… you'll just have to give me a moment." He turned to his mum, "This is Lily, and the reason we needed leftovers."

Eira smiled at the redhead still standing near the doorway and set about fixing up a plate for her. "You're welcome to come in, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lupin."

"Call me Eira, dear. Everyone else does."

"Only because you tell them to," Remus called from his place at the sink.

Lily smiled. "Thank you, Eira." She toed off her shoes and walked to the table; Eira was whispering something into Remus' ear before nodding to her and leaving out the back door. "Your mum seems nice, but then again she'd have to be to take Black in."

"His name is Sirius, and there's nothing wrong with him."

"You mean besides being a general nuisance to those around him?" Remus was silent before turning quickly to splash water and foam from the sink in the redhead's direction. "Hey! Okay, so he's nice some of the time, but that's no reason for water attacks."

"Be nice to him, would you? He tries to be nice to you." Remus dried his hands on a towel before sitting down across the table from Lily. "Can you do that for me?"

Lily couldn't hold back the laugh through her mouthful of food. "He tries to be nice to me no more than Potter does."

"Sirius and James treat everyone… well except for Slytherins, like that. It's their way of being nice."

"Defending them? This is a change." Lily sipped her glass of grape juice. "Usually you're just silent but giving me a look to keep me from going too far. What's changed, Remus?"

Remus sighed and stood. "Nothing… I… well the thing is…" He sighed again and paced between the front and back doors. He was just turning away from the front door and about to pass Lily when he felt arms encircle his waist.

"Moony, my Moonchild!" Sirius' hand slipped down to the waistband of Remus' jeans. Hooking a finger in a belt loop, he spun the amber haired boy around and planted a firm kiss on his lips. "What're you up to? Did you miss me?"

"And you say nothing's changed."

"Red!"

"Black," she received a glare from Remus. "Fine, Sirius, I refuse to answer to anything that isn't my name, understand?"

"By saying you won't answer to it, you're acknowledging it and it'll only be a matter of time before you subconsciously answer to it."

Lily resisted the urge to stand and smack Sirius on the back of the head. Instead she turned her attention back to Remus. "Why exactly did you want for me to come here in the first place?"

"Padfoot! You know I can't run as fast as you, you git!"

Lily blinked and looked at both boys before her. "You didn't!"

"Padfoot! I'm going to wring your neck!" James swung into the doorway after having jumped the front fence and running up the garden path. Skidding to a halt, his jaw dropped at the sight of Lily, looking just as surprised as him in the Lupin's kitchen. "L—Lily… what? What are you doing here?"

"Seems I was misled. Here I thought I'd only be visiting Remus and his unfortunately guest, Sirius. But then again, why hadn't I thought you'd be here as well. After all, the three of you and Peter practically come as a set. Peter's here too, isn't he?"

James nodded, dumbstruck. He walked slowly to Remus and Sirius' sides, whispering to Remus he asked, "What's she doing here?"

"I invited her. Play nice."

* * *

A/N: It's been ages, I know. I figured I better post what I have before an entire year passes or something. Writer's block is hell when all your creativity is going towards class. It's draining, I tell you, to be at an art college. Review if there is anyone out there who still wants to. 


End file.
